Shamed
by HalfBlood91
Summary: Oneshot. DracoHermione, so the fact that it's a Harry Potter fanfic is irrelevant. Constructive critism and flames are excepted.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. All that awesome stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. I can dream though, can't I?

**A/N:** This is my first HP story, one-shot, and attempt to write Draco/Hermione. I hope everyone who reads this likes it, at least a little bit. All of my friends who read it already have liked it, and it's because of them that I decided to post it at all. So, without further ado, here's Shamed.

* * *

"No," she whispered, hanging her head and closing her eyes tightly. She plugged her ears and curled in her body, as if she could protect herself from the onslaught of words he was shouting at her. "No, that's not true."

"It is true!" Draco exclaimed, his voice hoarse from yelling, his eyes blazing. "You're not perfect, and you're never going to be. Nothing you can do will make you perfect!"

"Stop it! That's not true!" Hermione cringed as Draco took a step towards her, her voice cracking as the tears she had been trying to hold back fought to come out. He stepped closer, but this time there was nothing comforting about the closeness.

"I'm right," he murmured softly, his voice like ice. "I'm right, and you know it, and that's the only reason you're upset. You've ruined your perfect reputation, and you don't have anyone to blame but yourself."

"Shut up!" A single tear fell down her cheek. "Shut up, and leave me alone!"

"You can't tell me what to do," he said, his voice rising again as he fought to keep control over himself. He loved her so much, but right now all he wanted to do was hit her until he felt better, until he felt under control again. Draco liked being in control, and ever since their relationship had started that was something he hadn't been.

"I hate you," she whispered, tears now streaming down her face. "I hate you!" Hermione turned around to run, but Draco grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him, forcing her back around so she was facing him. She struggled to get away, but he determinedly kept her there. He looked into her eyes, and unexpectedly loosened his hold on her arm. The pain in her eyes was unbearable, and he couldn't help but think. _'Did I do that?'_

Feeling his grip relax, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and fled. He stood there, stunned for a moment before realizing she was gone and racing after her. He chased her through the corridors, managing to keep her in sight but failing to catch her. He followed her into the Great Hall and out the doors into the pouring rain. When he realized she was heading towards the Forbidden Forest, he panicked slightly and sped up.

When he finally caught up to her, he was running so fast there was no hope of stopping. He vaguely felt his leg slam into hers, barely aware as they both tripped that their landing would most likely hurt. Their momentum caused them to fly a few feet before crash landing side by side. Hermione landed on her back with Draco right next to her, their arms tangled together and his head on her stomach. He could feel her shaking beneath him, his head rising a little with each breath she took. He pulled himself off of her slowly, testing for major injuries.

"You okay?" She heard him ask, his voice filled with concern. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to look at him, but she willed herself to open her eyes. He was kneeling over her, soaking wet, his hair hanging in his face. She nodded, and Draco moved so that she could sit up.

"No injuries?" She shook her head no, and a hint of a smile graced his face. It disappeared as suddenly as it had come however, and looking at him she saw guilt flash across his face. He sighed, looking up at her. She had a small scrape on her cheek and a dirt smudge on her nose. He reached up and wiped the dirt away, his fingers cold and wet from the rain. He lowered his eyes, and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't mean to say those things to you… I was mad at myself and -"

"You took it out on me," Hermione finished. He looked up at her again, shame evident on his face. "Don't worry about it," she continued, "nobody is perfect." Shock flashed through his eyes, but then he smiled. She returned the smile, and he stood helping her to her feet as he did so.

Both of them were soaked through, and it was only starting to rain harder. Walking back to the castle, Draco looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She leaned against him, letting him guide her back to their common room where dry clothes and a warm fire were waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there goes nothing. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review on your way out. As I said in the summary, flames are excepted; though I would like everyone better if they didn't leave one. I've got another idea for a fic, and now that school's out for summer I can (maybe) start writing it. It will be a Draco/Hermione story -if I do get around to writing anything...

If anyone has read Harry's Twin and is wondering why I deleted it, check my user info. It'll say why.

Sayaku -


End file.
